A Story
by sissy fan and yumi fan
Summary: Well this story really has no plot Im just makin it up as I go so If you want to read it go ahead but you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Code Lyoko**

One day at the factory, Jeremy was working on some new upgrades for the vehicles, while Aelita was helping Odd with his very e

One day at the factory, Jeremy was working on some new upgrades for the vehicles, while Aelita was helping Odd with his very easy math homework. Although to Odd, it was pointless gibberish.

Yumi and Ulrich were out "talking" in the park. (or should I say kissing) Sissi was coming near Yumi and Ulrich but was being very clumsy. She stepped lightly on a stick and it cracked. That didn't disturb the couple. Sissi let out a "That was close!"

"Yumi, did you hear something." Said an alarmed Ulrich. His hands were gripping Yumi's shoulders as he looked around getting more alarmed.

"Oh stop making these obsurd things up and kiss me already!" Yumi said anxiously. Just as Sissi burst out of the bushes after hearing the small conversation.

"Hold it right there Yumi! Only I get to kiss my Ulrichkinns!" Sissi stammered, her face a bright red blush, eyes full of anger.

Yumi said "He's not your Ulrichkinns! He's my VERY sweet boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?!" Sissi and Ulrich yelled, with Ulrich's voice sounded meek against Sissi's enraged voice.

"I mean guy friend, at least I think I do….", Yumi replyed very quickly.

"He will be mine, just you wait Yumi! You'll see! You all will see!" Sissi's yelling was muffled by her quick fleeing from the scene. She was thinking evil thoughts.

Just as Odd actually finished his homework for once, Aelita kisses him and says " Its our little secret, ok?"

Jeremy, having made the vehicles faster, walked to the dorms to go to bed for the night.

Just then the black Xana ghost comes out and starts to take control of Kiwi. Kiwi then exits the dorm with a menacing snarl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Kiwi runs to the principal, just as Odd tells Jeremy he's missing. Odd calls Ulrich who does not answer, so Jeremy calls Yumi who says Ulrich is with her. Upon hearing that Kiwi got away, Yumi and Ulrich decide to look around town. Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita go to the factory. Ulrich then sees Kiwi and runs to grab him, but then the Principal jumps out of a bush and takes Ulrich and Yumi to his office. Upon entering the office Kiwi jumps up and bites the Principle in the leg. Just as Jeremy says Vertulization. Odd and Aelita run to the tower where two hornets and a Skipizoa are waiting. As Odd is fighting the hornets the Skipizoa grabs Aelita and starts stealing her memory. Just as Aelita's memory hits 00016 Odd fires laser arrow after laser arrow until the Skipizoa finally gave up and left. Odd still didnt kill the second hornet so just as he shoots his Laser Arrow, the hornet shoots at him and they both get devitalized at the same time . Aelita runs to the tower, enters it, inputs the lyoko code, and deactivates it. Jeremy luckly does a return to the past.  
During Science, Jeremy asks Odd "So Odd how did you actually finish your math homework you usually just give it to me".

Odd accidentally blurted out in the middle of class "Aelita did it and then kissed me and said Its our little secret". Jeremy then got enraged and so did the Miss Hertz for interrupted her class.

After class Jeremy marched over to Aelita and screamed " Why would you do that." although no one could make out what he was saying through the tears now streaming down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Code lyoko **

**Author note: Sorry I had to change the point of view so much I relized I just can't write in third person lol and one other thing its soooooo hard to keep the rating K+ lol but i would write a higher level one but I know it would kinda suck since I have no expereance in the real world lol so read the story**

**P.S. Sorry for the late update but I could just not write this dang story since I don't like the show anymore and Don't care for the main story line in anyway but enjoy while it lasts:)**

* * *

Jeremy now in histerics runs away. Aelita realizing this was all her fault slaps Odd and runs after Jeremy...

XXXXXX (ok Aelita POV Now) XXXXXX

"Jeremy, Come back please I can explain!" I shouted as I ran after him. "No I can't believe you, you can't be trusted to treat me right!"he shouted through his tears as he ran away tripping over a rock. "Im sorry I didn't mean to but I don't know what came over me I mean its not like we've ever actualy kissed or well anything really." I said finally catching up to him. "Don't get me wrong but I don't we've even established a relationship really."  
"Oh so its my fault that you kissed Odd, really, I didn't even know you knew how to kiss let alone kiss someone like, Odd. He can't even count to 20!" Jeremy shouted at me after getting up. "Did you every think I didn't really state a relationship because I was afraid or because maybe I was just to shy?"  
"I did but at anytime I came near you, you would just freeze up or smile at me, never really even close to looking like you liked me! Why are you so jealous all of a sudden, I didn't even mean to do anything, it just happened!" I pracicaly screamed at him. "Ok lets just calm down forget it all and move on ok will you agree with that?"  
"Ok fine but one condition, later on around maybe 8ish you will come over to my dorm and explain." He said calming down and trying to be nicer.  
"Ok sure lets go back to school before people worry." I said softly.

XXXXXX(ok now for Yumi's POV taking place at the same time)XXXXXX

"Hey Ulrich I just saw Jeremy running into the woods is everything all right?" I asked over the phone.  
"Ya but Jeremy and Aelita are in a fight. Apperently Aelita kissed Odd, Jeremy found out and went running into the woods crying like a little girl." was the response I got. "Ok so everything is fine then, do you want me to come over there?"  
"Everything is fine and you can come over if you want but Jeremy and Aelita are coming back"  
"Do you want me to meet you at your dorm then maybe for some fun that is if they seem ok?"I replied suducutivly.  
"Its almost 7:30 so ok we are done with classes for the day and they look alright so ok meet you there in about half an hour.

XXXXXX(back to Aelita's) XXXXXX

'Oh no its almost 8 iv got to get over to jeremy's dorm' I thought. I threw on a jacket and started running to the guys dorms.

(knock knock knock) "Jeremy its me Aelita you told me to come around 8 and im here." I yelled to the door.

* * *


End file.
